Tale Of Two Worlds
by inu-kitsune-youkai
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome fight...kikyo dies...what's next? this is my first time doing this.pairings: InuYasha
1. Default Chapter

chapter 1: rewind

(these are things ya gotta know)

"talking"/_'thinking'/_**expressing words**

InuYasha and co were walking across some fields near the forest of InuYasha in the Sengoku-Jidai period. InuYasha wouldn't talk to anyone and Kagome guessed it was...Kikyo.

"InuYasha, come out and say something!" kagome half yelled.

InuYasha fell anime style and yelled "YOU LITTLE WENCH!!! i was thinking."

kagome yelled back " DON'T YOU YELL AT ME!!" she then calmed down somewhat. " Just because Kikyo's gone doesn't mean-" she broke off right there because of the look on InuYasha's face.

::::::::FLASHBACK::::::::

it was their final battle against Naraku. Kikyo joined the group but InuYasha was the only one who liked her. Everyone else just gave her cold looks.(i would to! sorri for all kikyo fans.)

"Ready everyone?" asked InuYasha.

"yep." everyone else exept kagome replied.

"Heh. Kagome, you scared?"

"N-no." Kagome replied. InuYasha smirked.

"DIE!!" Naraku said as he dodged the hiraikotsu thrown by Sango. Kagome shot her arrow at him and he got a pretty bad wound from it, but it sent a lot of poisonous vapors at her. Kagome was to scared to move.

"Kagome!!" Shippo yelled. Kikyo just stood there while everyone watched in horror. InuYasha finally realized Kagome was in danger.

"LOOK OUT!!"InuYsasha yelled while running over and just getting her out of the way. Kikyo realizing that Inuyasha is now in danger to shoots an arrow at the vapors and they disappeared. Sango and Miroku sighed but shippo had fainted.(puts on an evil chinese grinvery interesting.)

"Heh...you thought that little arrow could kill me?" Naraku sneered. InuYasha growled while setting Kagome down on the ground.

"Are you alright?" he asks Kagome;

"I think i twisted my ankle other than that im fine"Kagome said.(i have no clue how she got hurt...maybe it was when InuYasha picked her up and her foot twisted..)

_'he'll pay for injuring kagome'_ InuYasha thought. Kirara and Sango come over and take Kagome out of the way while Inuyasha unsheathes Tetsusaiga. Kikyo comes beside InuYasha.

"so, my reincarnation couldn't take it" Kikyo says. InuYasha stares while Kikyo shoots an arrow at Naraku. " Take **that!!**

hey, yall! i hope you liked the first chapter! please send reviews!!


	2. showdown

vocabulary:

baka moron

youkai demon

hanyou half demon

inu dog

what happened last chapter

"So, my reincarnation couldn't take it." Kikyo says. InuYasha stares as Kikyo shoots her arrow at Naraku. "Take **that**!!"

Chapter Two: Showdown

The arrow zooms toward Naraku but Naraku dodges it by mere inches. Kikyo is shocked that the arrow missed.

"But, I **never** miss?! How could **I** miss?!" Kikyo said still shocked that her arrow missed.

"Heh." Naraku says while shooting poisonous vapors at her. Kikyo gasps.

"Look out!!!" Miroku yells.(bet you weren't expecting that!)Miroku runs and gets Kikyo out of the way in time.

"MONSTER!!!" InuYasha yells. InuYasha swings Tetsusaiga at him. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!" The blast hit Naraku full force but it barely does any damage. All the sudden InuYasha sees an arrow...no...**two** arrows with their auras colliding with each other on their way to Naraku. He turns to see who shot the arrows and it was the two mikos, Kikyo and Kagome. InuYasha then turns his head toward the arrows and saw that they had formed into one arrow but this arrow had the biggest aura he had ever seen.Naraku's eyes grew wide but not in fear...he was just shocked.

"No!!! I wont let this happen!!" Naraku screeches. He takes a swipe at Kikyo and grabs both Kikyo and Kagome.(i forgot to mention that Naraku gained new powers and now his body is as big as Menomaru's was after he transformed. Menomaru is in the InuYasha movie Affections Touching Across Times. Naraku can also shrink his body to the size it originally is too.)

"GAAAAAHHH!!!!" Kagome shouts as she's lifted of the ground.

"KAGOME!/Kagome!!/Kikyo!!" InuYasha, Miroku,and Sango yell.(you can guess who yelled Kikyo's name!! it was.....Miroku.)

InuYasha swings Tetsusaiga again at Naraku. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!

"Naraku you evil baka!!!" Miroku shouts as he opens the void. Naraku dodges Tetsusaiga and then summons his hell wasps and they start flying into the hellhole inside Miroku's hand. "ngh?!" He closes the void and and falls to the ground in pain but gets up slowly.

Naraku starts to run away with Kikyo and Kagome.

"Oh no you dont!!" InuYasha shouts as he runs toward Naraku and jumps up on his arm. Naraku blows air at him with enough force to knock him down but InuYasha takes his Tetsusaiga and stabs it in his arm.

"Gahh!!" Naraku gasps while looking at InuYasha with the Tetsusaiga stabbed into his arm.

"Hiraikotsu!!!" someone yells. InuYasha turns to see who yelled. It was sango. InuYasha jumps off Naraku just in time because Sango's Hiraikotsu came whizzing his way. It hits Naraku in the shoulder and falls to the ground.

"heh, heh. you think you can come that close to me thinking i wont notice?" Naraku laughs while looking down at Sango who is running towards him to get her Hiraikotsu. he steps forward on top of the Hiraikotsu so Sango won't be able to get it again. Sango looks up at Naraku with hatred on her face but Naraku just smiles which scares her into gasping. Naraku leans down and extends a hand to pick Sango up to but-

"Sango!!!" she turned to see who it was only to find out that it was Sesshomaru who yelled her name. ( i try to make it different...)Sesshomaru ran at Naraku while taking out Tokijin and slashing at Naraku but this time he took Naraku's hand off and it was slashed into pieces. Sesshomaru caried Sango bridal style out of the way before she got covered in blood. (c'mon everyone, go "Awww...")

"Kikyo!!!!" Miroku yells. (sorri. i forgot to mention that in one hand was Kagome and in the other was Kikyo. im sorri all Kikyo fans but i hate Kikyo) Kagome gasps and thinks _'if Naraku turned around the other way that could be me...'_while staring down at the shredded pieces of Kikyo's claypot body.

"Gahhh!!!" Kagome screamed in pain while Naraku gripped Kagome more tightly.

"Kagome!!!" InuYasha yells.

"What the hell was that, Sesshomaru??!!" Sango shouts while looking at him wondering why he saved her.

"I never told you this but i really like you." Sesshomaru said while looking at her back. (talk about unexpected!!)

"um..Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru answered.

"Do you think you can put me down???" Sango asked irritated.

"Why yes. Of course." Sesshomaru said. _'oops. i was busy looking into her eyes to notice i was still holding her!'_ he thought. He didn't notice that Miroku had forgotten about Kikyo and was now growling at Sesshomaru like daring him to do keep on holding Sango.

"Then do yuo think you can put me down??" Sango asked a little more irritated.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied calmly but wasn't really listening now because he was now glaring at Miroku as if daring him to come any closer. He finally put her down because Miroku was holding onto his prayer beads that keep the hellhole under control while advancing on him menacingly.(i never bought that holy man routine and it gives me the creeps thinking about Miroku doing that.)

**kikyouhater002**: Thankies!! i love your storie too!

**nekoinuhanyou**: Thankies for reviwing!! i hope you beat yuor friend!!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: i know this one is longer than usual but i wanted to try something different. please review!!


	3. author's note

AUTHOR'S NOTE: im sorri i haven't updated in a little while!!! ok. the pairings are(if you're wondering)inuyasha&kagome/ sesshomaru&sango. miroku loves sango but cant help it if kikyo gets hurt. he can't stand to see a pretty woman get hurt(bleh!!! like i would really call kikyo "pretty"!! sorri all kikyo fans but i hate kikyo!)...

:::::::::recap:::::::::

"Yes" Sesshomaru replies calmly but he wasn't really listening now because he was glaring at Miroku as if daring him to come closer. He finally put her down when Miroku took hold of his paryer beads and had them in hand.

:::::::::::end recap::::::::

Chapter Three: Showdown Part Two.........Or Not

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so sorri but this is the first time im ever getting writer's block! im sorri. sorri. sorri!!! please pick out of these choices!

1) They defeat Naraku by having Kagome shoot her arrow on InuYasha's back, and have Sesshomaru use Tokijin at the same time.

2) They don't defeat Naraku, Sesshomaru dies, and Naraku still wants them dead.

3) They defeat Naraku and everyone goes their seperate ways.

please pick!!!


	4. dead & brought back

Disclaimer: (sorri it took so long for me to remember to put it on!) i don't own any InuYasha characters.

at least I know that I have 2 fans!! Thats good right?

kikyouhater002: thankies for helping me out with what i chould do next in here!!

Chapter 4: Showdown Part 3: Final Blow

AUTHOR'S NOTE: the recap was in last chapter and im too lazy to write it again. sorri. But to make up for that im going to make this one longer than the others.

"Miroku calm **down**!!!" Someone behind them yelled. they turn to see who it is and to their suprise they saw Kagome with a few demons behind her sneaking up on her while InuYasha was fighting demons a little ways away. Kagome ran up to them, with a slight limp 'cause of her sprained ankel, and the demons were catching up faster. (in case your wondering Miroku already wrapped the prayer beads securely aroung his wrist.)

"Kagome!" They yelled. Kagome stopped and looked at them with weird expressions.

"Huh...?" Kagome said looking confused. She turned and saw the demons right behind her. Fear was in her eyes. Then she saw Koga kick one of the demons in the head. They all heard a crack. They looked around and saw that the demon didn't even get hurt but Koga now had a deformed foot. (please don't make me describe it more than that!!)

:::::::::::Koga POV:::::::::::

**CRACK** _'what happened? ouch! I feel a pain in my foot!'_ I then looked down and saw that my foot had been badly deformed. _'I can hardly keep myself from crying...i can't let Kagome see me in tears! she'll think I'm weak!'_ My eyes started to water up as i got away from the demon and ran into the woods.

:::::::::::Regular POV::::::::::

"Ouch! That must have hurt! Why'd he leave?" Asked Kagome. Sesshomaru was nearing Sango but Miroku saw this and growled. Sesshomaru, having never heard a human growl before, took a step back in shock. Sango and Miroku, finally noticed Kagome's question, shook their heads in amusement. They didn't know that Kaogme was this oblivious to the obvious. InuYasha was still fighting demons.(in case you wanted to know.)Naraku was enjoying watching the mini-chow. InuYasha finished fighting the demons with help of Sango's hiraikotsu. InuYasha just had to dodge it a few times while yelling at her to stop trying to kill him but Sango only muttered about having him catch on so quick.(a few hours ago InuYasha and Sango had a fight so Sango wanted to get back at him.)Naraku chuckled slightly as if not wanting everyone to know he is still there but Kagome notices right when he chuckled that he was still there. Kagome got her arrow and aimed at Naraku's heart.

"Naraku!! You....are...FINISHED!!!" Yelled Kagome. Naraku was shocked that someone remembered he was there but he didn't show it. Everyone watched as Kagome launched her arrow at Naraku, except InuYasha because his sensitive, little doggie ears couldn't take having Kagome screaming at the top of her lungs. The arrow whizzed past everyone and was getting closer and closer to Naraku.(ok. right here it sounds like it in slow motion but it really isn't ok?)It hit him before he had time to dodge it.

"Nooo!!! I'll get you back even if it's the last thing i do, wench!!!" Screeched Naraku. Poor InuYasha, he had finally woken up a second before it hit Naraku in the heart and was knocked out again because of the noise. There was a gigantic flash of light that turned into a giant orb all around Naraku. Kagome felt like it was calling to her so she stepped forward closer and closer toward the blinding light.(i forgot to mention this but Shippo is hiding behind a bush for some reasopn. oh well, Shippo is still my Favorite character!!)No one could speak...it was finally over...the time they spent chasing after Naraku was finally drawn to a close...but no one noticed how Kagome was walking toward the light. The orb that surounded Naraku's remains was growing bigger and bigger. InuYasha finally woke up and looked at the orb...suddenly he saw Kagomeright next to the growing orb.

"Kagome don't!!!!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome was still in a trance like stage but still heard InuYasha. She stopped, turned around, and smiled at InuYasha. He was slightly freaked at that smile and the way she had no pupils in her eyes. _'kagome! what's wrong with her??!! That smile scares me!' _'shudder' _'why doesn't she have pupils in her eyes? Is she in a trance? If she is i gotta get her out of it...fast! whats that glowing/growing orb thing she's next to? it's right where Naraku was before she killed him!'_ realization had struck him then. he gasped. _'Kagome!! don't tell me!! don't tell me you're going to...to...to give up your life!!! Kagome, Naraku is making you do this isn't he?? your eyes say your in a trance and I'll be the one to get you out of it! You can count on me!'_ He tought.(everyone go "Awww!")

"InuYasha, I have to go now. I will bring someone back but i won't be comming back!" Kagome said while smiling. InuYasha gasped again and ran toward her. and embraced her. her then looked into her eyes and she stared at him still smiling that scary smile.

"No, Kagome!!! Don't do it!!!" InuYasha cried.(c'mon people once again go "Awwww!")_'InuYasha!!_Kagome thought._'InuYasha!! I can't move my body! Somethings calling me toward the orb! I can't stop!'_ Kagome kept on thinking because it was the only thing she could do besides having to watch this and not even being able to do anything. Everyone else was watching with suspense. (im gonna do thoughts and Inu InuYasha, S Sango, M Miroku, Se Sesshy, K Kagome...ok?)

Inu _'Kagome!! i can see it in her eyes now!she doesn't want to!! Geez, that smile scares me!'_

S _'Kagome! pleas edon't go! you're my best friend! I don't wanna lose you!'_

M _'Lady Kagome! you mustn't kill yourself! I still want either you or Sango to bear my child! hmmm...well, if you're gone then i will be able comfort Sango and then she can bear my child...sounds like a good plan.'_ (not very sentsitive is he?)

Se _'this is interesting! The way the orb behind her glows makes her look like an angel..No!! I shouldn't think of things like that! I'm not a hentai!!'_

**_'yes you are! well, you are now..anyway.'_** said something in the back of his head.

Se _'who're you?'_

_**'I'm you subconcious! Or your sub-C!!'**_

Se _'well, that explains a lot.'_ (confusing isn't it?)

K _'I need help! who is controlling me! and why doesn Sesshomaru look like he is mental! why does he have one expression on his face for one second and then another the next second? Is he having a conflict with himself?'_

Kagome got out of InuYasha grasp and turned toward the orb. She was still in her trance and InuYasha couldn't see how she's still in it either.Kagome walked closer up to the orb and InuYasha tried to hold her back but she didn't budge from that spot.

"Goodbye, InuYasha." Kagome said while looking at him and then looking back at the still growing orb. InuYasha looked all panicky (is that how is spelled?)and sad.

"G-goodbye, my l-love." InuYasha said through tears.(once again people!! go "Awwww!!!")

S _'Did he just say love?'_

M _ ' Did he say love? oh well, looks like i can't have her then.'_

Se _'LoVE? He's in love? With her? He'll pay!'_

Se-C_ **'Yes he will!'**_

Se_ 'Get out of my head!!'_

Inu _'Did I just say that??!!'_

Kagome's head snapped up quickly. She stared at him. He stared back at her with his face blushing and in tears.she slowly stepped into the ever growing orb. in a flach InuYasha was sent back to where everyone else was. The light got brighter(if possible)and started to shape into the form of a human. Now you could see Kagome walking into it getting in the center of the battlefield with the light glowing all around her. Once she got into the middle shelooked at them all and started to float up into the sky. As she was floating around the light changed to a bright pink and her skirt got longer(all the way down to her feet and changed color(we can't see what color yet cause of the pink light.),her shirt changed, her hair got longer 'till it was waist length, and some of her facial features changed. Only InuYasha and Sesshomaru could tell that her scent changed completely. _'Wait a moment!! Kikyo?! That scent is kikyo's!! Did Kagome change into her?' _InuYasha thought.


	5. No Clue What It Should Be Called

Disclaimer:

Kikyo: why did I have to die??

InuYasha: who do I like??

Me: AAARRRGGGHHH!!! stop the questions!!

InuYasha: never!!

Kikyo: clings to InuYasha I love you!

InuYasha: ugh! can't you do this to someone else??

Kikyo: b-but...

InuYasha: i never liked you! i like Kagome!!

Kikyo: evil grin very interesting!

InuYasha: no!! not that face!! runs and hides under a rock

Kikyo: yes, this face! gets dagger out of pocket and shoves it into inuyahsa's heart(it's a fake dagger, ok?)

InuYasha: no!!! i'm dying!!! i'm dying!!!.....i'm dead....falls to the ground

Kagome: drama queen!

InuYasha: sticks head up i'm not...dead? wait a minute! queen??

Kagome: well, you're technically a boy but you act lika a girl!

InuYasha: hey!

Me: BACK TO THE STORY!!! oh yah! i don't own InuYasha!

Tale of Two Worlds

Chapter 4: No Clue What It Should Be Called

:::::::::Recap:::::::::

_'Wait a moment!! Kikyo?! That scent is Kikyo's!! Did Kagome change into her?'_ InuYasha thought.

::::::::::end recap:::::::::

Kagome's clothes changed even more. They became more Sengoku Jidai looking(sorri but i wanted to write that! i mean more like a kimono.). The light around her was slowly fading and she was being lowered to the ground. Just as she reached the ground the light faded completely and she fell. Just before she hit the ground InuYasha caught her. He looked at her face and saw that she wasn't Kagome anymore...she was Kikyo! From shock InuYasha accidentally dropped her and she fell to the ground. As she hit the ground her eyes opened. She looked around. She saw everyone there.....Sango, Miroku (with his hand inching toward her but..but Sesshomaru growled and he stopped), Sesshomaru, the unconscious Shippo, Naraku's remains, and InuYasha.

"What am I doing here? I remember Naraku's attack at me and that I..." Kikyo said confused. Suddenly, she screamed. "I'm dead!!! But, how am I here then??" She asked them. InuYasha fell over.

"Um....we don't really know either." Sango told her. _'She seems strangely...nice. Well, she is in Kagome's body.....or what used to be her body.....so maybe their souls became one and now Kagome's letting kikyo say goodbye to everyone....you never really know anymore.'_ Sango thought. Kikyo looked around at them all.

"Hey, wh-"Kikyo didn't finish...and who could blame her. a mini-soul came out of her body and flew into the sky. InuYasha sniffed the air and to his suprise the orb smelled like Kikyo. _'Did Kagome push Kikyo's soul out of her body??? Well, that narrows it down to the one person I love...Kagome.'_ InuYasha thought. Miroku was stunned at what happened (just lke Sesshomaru) and didn't, no couldn't, talk. Kagome's transformation started again but this time she stayed on the ground. She also put up a barrier around herself so they couldn't come close to her. Everyone else backed away but were relieved when her clothes faded out of Kikyo's priestess outfit to her school uniform. Her hair shrank back to going down to the middle of her back, too. Kagome fell to the ground lightly as the light faded again but she didn't let the barrier down.

"Kagome!" InuYasha shouted at her. Slowly Kagome's eyes fluttered open, she got up, looked around and spotted InuYasha. When InuYasha knew that she saw her he said, "Kagome, let down this barrier now!"

"I'm sorri but I can't...not just yet anyway." Kagome told him. Everyone exept InuYasha left to either set up camp or return to their mansion, leaving InuYasha to soothe Kagome.

"Why?" InuYasha demamded.

"I just don't feel like talking right now." She told him as she turned her back to him. This made InuYasha growl so he jumped onto the other side of the barrier but she only turned her back on him again. InuYasha sighed. _'I can't believe I'm doing this but I might as well wait untill she loses enough strength to have to let go of the barrier...'_ He thought.

:::::::::a few hours later::::::::::

Kagome was still holding her barrier but she was getting really weak now. It was using a lot of her energy. Every now and then InuYasha would try to talk to her but she would always say...

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now, InuYasha." Kagome said for the eightteenth time. InuYasha sighed again.

"But Kago-"

"No 'buts'....I don't wanna hear it right now..." She said in a saddened tone.This made InuYasha feel horrible. But what he didn't know is that when she let Kikyo take over she had a very bad nightmare and that Kagome was still thinking about it.

::::::::::KAGOME'S DREAM::::::::::

_She was running. She was running from InuYasha because she heard that he now wanted to kill her so Kikyo can have her full soul and because he wanted Kikyo, not Kagome. Tears were streaming down her eyes as she stopped beside the well. As she looked at the well for the first time she gasped. The well had a barrier around it. _

_"Reincarnation, you actually thought that you could escape us?" The cold that belonged to Kikyo said. Kikyo and InuYasha walked out of the darkness. Kagome started to run away but she than saw Naraku blocking that way so she headed right. Miroku was blocking that way with a smile on his face. She chose the only other path there was but she soon found Sango gaurding that way. She was trapped. Kikyo continued, "You can't escape! We will make sure of that! We will let you die a slow and painful death!" _

_At those words everyone got out their weapons. Sango got out hiraikotsu, InuYasha got out Tetsusaiga, Naraku got out his tentacles(if you call that a weapon! lol), Miroku held onto his prayer beads, Kikyo got out her bow and arrows and all at once they charged in for an attack. When they were finished all that was left of her was a small pile of ash and they were laughing?! Everyone she held close(exept Shippo because InuYasha killed him earlier in the dream I jusrt dobn't wanna write that part) were attacking her.....she couldn't believe it but she did believe it and it scared her._

::::::::::end dream::::::::::

It had only been a few minutes since she thought about the dream and she finally fell to the ground in a faint. Her barrier broke too. InuYasha rushed over to her, picked her up, and carried her into the camp.

"What happened to her?" Sango asked worried. Shippo fell asleep a few hours ago.

"Kagome fell asleep and the barrier broke." He told them simply. Sango and Miroku both nodded and went back to talking and staring at the sky.

::::::::::the next day::::::::::

"Kagome, Kagome! Wake up!" InuYasha shook her gently. Kagome opened her eyes.

"hmm?" She asked while getting up and rolling up her sleeping bag.

"I know something's wrong. I can tell. Please tell me what's wrong." InuYasha asked her. Kagome hesitated but then nodded. InuYasha led her to the giant goshinboku tree and they jumped up into it. InuYasha no continued, "Now tell me what's wrong."

"Well, when I changed into Kikyo I had this dream....it scared me. Everyone was attacking me."She told him. He looked slightly alarmed, but she continued, "I mean you, Sango, Miorku, Naraku, and Kikyo were attacking me. I died and all everyone did was laugh. Shippo wasn't there because you killed him earlier in it." She finished and InuYasha gasped and gave her a hug.

"You know I would never do that!" He told her.

"I know but it seemed so real..." Kagome said while hugging him back.

"Let's go." InuYasha said and Kagome nodded. She climbed on his back and they went back to camp just in time for everyone else to wake up. Soon, they started to walk on a path in the countryside.

::::::::::end flashback::::::::::

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorri but i realle don't wanna write anympore tonight! me's so sorri!!! I hoped you liked it! please review!!!


	6. wow! it's hollow!

Tale of Two Worlds

Chapter 5: Wow! It's hollow!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: i'm really sorri for not updating sooner but i had to get my grade up in english...right now i have a D. i never knew that 6th grade english teachers could be evil...i've been doing better and now i'm gonna write a few more chapters tonight so i can make up for the long wait. i'm really sorri but i can only write on weekends until i get my grade up 'cause my mom has this way of taking away my internet. it'll only be like 3 to 4 more weeks now...maybe they'll go by soon! roght now i'm gonna be writing more stories every weekend. right now i would like to thank everyone who reviewed...and that's nekoinuhanyou, kikyouhater002 and last but definitely no leastxWhtiexStaRx! thank you so much!

Disclaimer:(i don't really know what to put for this one but here goes..)

(girls vs. guys in michael jackson's mansion!ramdom isn't it? it's gonna go on for a while girls have 2 bottom floors while guys have 2 top floors)

GIRLS LAIR

(all the girls were gathered in the living room huddled together trying to think of a way to prank the guys)

Kagura: Ok. So, what's the plan?

Kanna: (jumps up and down) Ooo! I know! I'll sneak up there, kidnap one or two of the weaker ones and hold them hostage, put a little note telling them where they are and when they come down to save them we attack them with weed whackers! That sounds good, huh?

Kagome: (thinks about it)...Yah, I guess your right! let's do it...but let's add to it! Let's attack them with lawn mowers, turned on blenders, weed whackers and styrafoam(pronounced 'sti-ra-foam' i just don't know how to spell it)!

Sango: I like the plan, but why did we let them have mellow yellow?

Kagura: I'm beginning to wonder now too.

Kikyo: Well, let's go attack! Kanna, start doing step one of your plan!

Kanna: Ok! (confused) What's 'step one'?

Kagura: (shakes head) When you sneak into the guys lair and kidnap a few of the weaker guys

Kanna: ok!

Me: Finally! I don't own InuYasha...but that doesn't mean no kidnapping! (evil grin)

:recap:

"Let's go." InuYasha said and Kagome nodded. She climbed on his back and they went back to camp just in time for everyone else to wake up. Soon, they started to walk on a path in the countryside...

you know the rest...

:end flashback:

"InuYasha, I'm sor-" Kagome was cut off from apologizing when InuYasha put a finger to her lips.

"Don't. I don't wanna hear her name ever again." He told her. Kagome smiled and nodded showing him stat she understood. Miroku and Sango were suprised and a bit tense about this 'cause one of Miroku was doing somehting involving a hand, a scream, and a slap across a face(A/N: for all the dense people out there...the face i'm referring to is Miroku's along with his hand.)

"HENTAI!" Sango screamed at him and then started to beat the crap out of him with her hiraikotsu. A few minutes later a grumpy hanyou was carrying a perverted monk who was (obviously) off in a dreamland. It was now around 2 or 3 in the afternoon and Shippo was complaining.

A few minutes later...

"For the last time, Shippo, We're not gonna stop for a while!" An agitated hanyou(A/N: who we al know and love as InuYasha) told a very hungry kitsune(A/N: we all know him as Shippo but i call him Shippo-sama! if ya hadn't noticed or if i didn't tell you, i'm a MAJOR Shippo fan!). Kagome chuckled and InuYasha whipped his head around to look at her.

"What!" He asked her. Kagome laughed harder.

"InuYasha...let's just...stop and rest...I can...hear your stomach...rumbling all the...way over...here!" She said while trying to controll her fit of laughter. InuYasha blushed and mumbled something about stopping so they all found a nice meadow to eat in. During the meal, Kagome started laughing again but this time she had tears in her eyes within 15 seconds. InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were confused but got even more coinsed when Kagome walked over to InuYasha. He blushed a little but was startled when she knocked him on the head. Kagome looked suprised at the sound it made and stopped laughing right at that moment. She knocked on his head again and gasped.

"Kagome? Is something wrong?" Inu Yasha asked her.

"Wow!" Kagome exclaimed again as she knocked on his hea once more and then added, " It's hollow!" InuYasha blushed and growled at the same time as everyone laughed at her remark. Kagome sat back down across from him and looked as if nothing had happened. Shippo jumped on InuYasha and knocked on his head like Kagome did.

"You're right, Kagome! It is hollow!" Kagome and Sango giggled and Miroku fell to the ground because Shippo just jumped on his head(A/N: klutz, huh?). Kagome looked at InuYasha and saw that he looked a bit humiliated so she walked over to him.

"I'm sorri, InuYasha...I just couldn't resist. That's one reason to why I lo-" Kagome said and then stopped herself by clapping a hand over her mouth. InuYasha looked at her with confusion and then it dawned on him. He smiled.

"Kagome, you don't have to say it! We all know that your feet stink when you take off your shoes!" InuYasha told her. Sango giggled slightly(A/N: hello, it's her best friend being laughed at so she thought it was unfair) while Miorku and Shippo were on the ground again and laughing their heads off(A/N: i know it's not very funnie but please bear with me!). Kagome looked hurt but started laughing along with them. InuYasha looked at her like she was sphyco(A/N: i get that look a lot! whenever people make fun of me i put on a face of pure sencerity and say," Thank you for the compliment!"). Kagome felt someone staring at her so she stopped laughing and looked around to see InuYasha looking at her. He leaned closer to her.

"What were you really going to say?" He asked her. Kagome gulped.

"W...well, i was going to say that i only tease you 'cause i love you." She said and then blushed. InuYasha looked like the world fell apart, but then put itself back together with anything he wished for.

"Same here." InuYasha told her. Kagome's face lit up instantly. She looked around and saw that Miroku, Sango, and Shippo werejust getting over their laughing fits so, InuYasha and Kagome pulled away before they saw.

(A/N: should i leave it off here? nah...i'll just have writer's block slightly...kicks block but block doesn't movestupid block!kicks again ouch! that hurt! evil block! you'll pay!beats the crap out of the block and it finally movesyay! no more writer's block!)

Once Miroku, Sango and Shippo finally got over their fits they all started walking again.

(A/N: i'm so sorri but writer's block came back again! kicks block again the evil block will pay!)


	7. Okaasan and Mastress

Tale of Two Worlds

**_Disclaimer:_** (I'm adding my friend Luna Moth to this and I'm Thief. I'm starting a new 'Disclaimer' thing.)

**InuYasha**- Feh.

(Thief comes in)

**Thief**- What's wrong, Inu-kun?

**InuYasha**- 'Inu-kun'! Never call me that!

**Thief**- Then what should I call you?

**InuYasha**- Call me by my name!

**Thief**- What's your name, then?

**InuYasha**- WHAT! You call me 'Inu-kun', but you can't even remember my name!

**Thief**- Potatoefudge.(My random word for some reason)

**InuYasha**- What!

(Luna Moth comes in)

**Luna Moth**- We don't own InuYasha!

**InuYasha**- Finally! At least someone remembers my name!

**Thief**- She means we don't own you...yet!

**InuYasha**- Oh, crap..

Chapter six: Okaa-san

:recap:

Once Miroku, Sango and Shippo Finally got over their fits they all started walking again.

:end recap:

It was late in the afternoon now because the sun was high in the sky and the gang just passed a village and were inside a forest were it was nice and cool on this hot summer day. As usual, Shippo was complaining and InuYasha hit him on the head.

"WAAAH! Kagome he hit me!"

"InuYasha, that wasn't very nice! Now apologize!"

"I'd rather die." He spat back and instantly regretted it.

"SIT!"

WHAM! InuYasha was reaquainted with the ground again as Kagome fumed and walked up ahead of him to where Sango and Miorku were. Shippo, who was in her arms, looked up at her.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Can I call you Okaa-san?" He asked and Kagome was shocked at first, but then smiled.

"Yes. You can, Shippo." She told him and he jumped from her arms and was bouncing around them.

"YAY! I have a mommy! I have a mommy!" InuYasha scowled as Shippo hugged his new Okaa-san and jumped up on her shoulder. _'I should be the only one hugging her! Evil, little kitsunes...'_ InuYasha thought with jealously.

After a while, they stopped and set up camp. Kagome cooked ramen for InuYasha and stew for everyone else. When they ate Kagome sat next to InuYasha.

"I'm sorry for s-i-t-ing you, but please be a little nicer to Shippo."

"Okay, love." He said and she was slightly shocked by this but remembered that they had confessed that day.

"It's good to know that your understanding...sometimes at least..."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Oh, nothing..." Kagome smiled and finished her stew. When everyone was finished eating she went to the river to wash the bowls out. When Kagome got there she sat down at the riverbank, took her socks and shoes off, put her feet in the water and sighed. She picked up a bowls and started rinsing it in the water, Kagome repeated this four times, put her socks and shoes back on and left to go back to camp. On the way back, Kagome shivered but it wasn't from the cold because it wasn't even cold out. It was from something...or someone and it was coming closer to her. _'What's this feeling? It feels like something bad is going to happen...soon, real soon. Somehting's comming my way...I guess I better check it out...'_ Kagome thought, she turned around and went back to the river.

With InuYasha

_'What's with Kagome? She isn't back yet...that's not a very good sign...maybe she's just taking her time..'_ InuYasha thought as he settled back in the tree closest to the campsite.

With Kagome

_'Hmm...that was strange...the presence just dissapeared..Oh, well...I better head back...'_

Kagome walked back to camp and started to unroll her sleeping bag when she got there. Soon, everyone was asleep, everyone except InuYasha that is.

_'Kikyo! That's her scent...but, should I go? I mean I love Kagome so, should I go? I think I'll go and put her to rest...'_(A/N: Simple isn't it?)InuYasha thought as he started following Kikyo's scent. Her scent led him to a clearing and standing right before him was ...Kikyo.

"Kikyo.."

"InuYasha.."

"I'm not going to Hell with you."

"WHAT! Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"I am not and that's final!" InuYasha yelled and then slashed Kikyo into small pieces.(A/N: Too simple isn't it? Yep.)InuYasha left her pieces there, went back to the camp, got back up in his tree and went to sleep.

With Kagome(again)

_Mastress.._

Kagome woke up suddenly.

_Mastress...come, Mastress...Come to us..._

Kagome stood up silently. _'What's this? It's like I have a telepathic link with someone...but who?'_ Kaogme thought. She started walking out of the campsite and found herself in a small field by a hot spring._'Just great...I'm brought to a hot spring and I don't even have a towel!'_ Kagome thought. Suddenly, a towel appeared on a rock next to the spring. She undressed and slid into the hot spring.

_Mastress...you have come..._


	8. Becomming and Sneaking

Tale of Two Worlds

**InuYasha**- That does not sound good...Who're you kidnapping next?

**Luna Moth**- Oh, you'll see..

**InuYasha**- I don't like the sound of that.

**Thief**- You don't? Then you won't like this one bit! Let's play tag!

(Thief takes out a weed whacker while Luna Moth takes out a blender and turns it on)

**InuYasha**- Oh, crap..

(Luna Moth catches up)

**Luna Moth**- Tag! You're It!

(Luna Moth hits InuYasha on the head with the blender. The blender gets stuck in his hair and he starts running around while screaming)

**InuYasha**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!

**Thief**- I don't own InuYasha! But, I do own Inu-**kun**! Does that mean kidnapping?

A/N: Here I'll answer the one review I got now...

nekoinuhanyou: Umm... no. I put 'Mastress' because the soul skimmers(that's how it is in the manga) need a Master so I put Mastress...plus 'Mistress' is just too boring in my eyes...I sortta like Mastress better..it's more original.

Chapter Seven: Soul Skimmers

:recap:

_Mastress...you have come..._

:end recap:

"What do you mean come? Why do you call me mastress? Who exactly ARE you?" Kagome asked.

_Mastress, you have come to us, our old Mastress died on us so we picked you and we are-errr...were Kikyo's soul skimmers..._

"Wait a minute! 'Kikyo's soul skimmers'? Why me?" Kagome asked them some more questions while looking around franticly.

_Yes, Mastress..we were he sould skimmers and you are her reincarnation..that's why we picked you..._

With InuYasha

He woke up suddenly because of one of Miroku's snores(A/N: He snores LOUD!) and looked around. Everyopne was sleeping peacefully, but someone was missing. _'Kagome!'_ InuYasha thought while following her scent. It lead to a field and hot spring where he heard Kagome talking to herself. She was getting out of the spring and was putting on her clothes while talking. _'What is she doing?'_ He thought silently while jumping into a tree. He heard the rest of he conversation.

"What do you mean come? Why do you call me Mastress? Who exactly are you?"

"Wait a minute! Kikyo's soul skimmers? Why me?"

"Ok...so you were her soul skimmers...and you picked me as your Mastress because I'm her reincarnation? W-w-w-w-whoa! Wait a minute! What do you mean 'were her soul skimmers'?"

_'Huh? This is interesting...'_ InuYasha thought. He leaned closer to the branch to hear some more.

With Kagome

_Yes, we picked you because you now have your other part of your soul which was Kikyo's...InuYasha killed her an hour ago...we can't live long without a Mastress..._

"What! InuYasha killed Kikyo! I have my other half soul back as well! I don't believe this..You want me to be your Mastress?"

_It's true..He did kill Kikyo because he loves you...and yes you do have your other part of your soul back, too...yes...we do want you to be our Mastress..._

"Please show yourselves...to your Mastress." She said. A few seconds later, around 20 soul skimmers came out of their hiding places and swarmed around her.

_You're saying yes to becoming our Mastress?_

"Yess...I'll become your Mastress..."She told him.

With InuYasha

_'WHAT! Kagome's going to become the soul skimmers' Mastress!'_ InuYasha thought. The sooul skimmers left and Kagome left to go back to camp. InuYasha used his demonic speed to go back there before Kagome got there and pretend to be asleep.

A/N: I'm sorri, but i'm really tired tonight even thought I don't have school tommorrow! It's been snowing all day! Yay!


End file.
